


哦，钢铁侠！

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robot Kink, Sex Toys, Suit Kink, Top Tony Stark, bottom Stephen Strange
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 在斯蒂芬跟他说关于他能够同意这件事唯一原因就只是他很固执而且急于求证的时候他就已经不管不顾了。可在托尼给钢铁侠战衣更新了最终版本的程序并且终于看了看表的时候，他意识到自己刚刚一直在给一个先进的高科技按摩棒编程序并且安装到了本来为了保护市民安危的装备上，这一切只是因为他的男朋友说他能做到。他就不自觉的觉得自己正中下怀。





	哦，钢铁侠！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oh, iron man!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018062) by [meowrails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails). 



> 我每天脑补铁人穿着战衣日爆斯蒂芬斯特兰奇。放飞自我成风。如果任何专业术语错误请见谅！！！我真的对铁人的那套战衣不太熟。
> 
> 真实警告，我使用了一些女性化词汇来描写斯蒂芬的性器官*。比如**和**，如果让你产生不适请见谅！

 

 

斯蒂芬面带惊喜地看着托尼，像是平时不为任何事所动的猫咪在打碎了花瓶之后盯着面前的人类一样。托尼不太确定他想要表现的是哪一种，不过他很确定这绝对不是平时他庄重的作风。

 

“所以…你听我说说看我理解对了没有。”

 

斯蒂芬傻笑起来。“我第一次听你这么问。”

 

“我一般不这样，而且我一般也不会听到这么饥渴到荒谬的话。”托尼贴着他说道。刚刚的一系列活动还让他浑身冒汗，而斯蒂芬刚刚在高潮之前脱口而出的“ _我想要你穿着战衣上我！_ ”让他本来就有些眩晕感觉加重了。这实在是有些…出乎意料。

 

斯蒂芬翻了个白眼挪到托尼身边，手捧着他的头看向他。他颤抖的双手轻柔的理过对方的头发。“有什么不明白的？”

 

“你说你要我穿着战衣上你…是说你想有个开口让我的老二能出来，还是说连它也一起包在里面？”托尼问道。说老实话他以前从没想过自己会大声的问出这句话。

 

“你用一堆破铜烂铁和胶带拼了个超级战甲。做一个精致铁老二肯定用不了多久。”斯蒂芬笑道。“斯塔克工业还没开始做性爱玩具这点我都挺意外的。”

 

“其实我想过，你懂的。”托尼承认到。“其实我的确给某个前任做过按摩棒。”

 

“看见没？你已经成功了一半。”

 

“你就不能让我的某个旧版战衣跟你的斗篷一样动起来吗?”

 

“斗篷天生就那样。”斯蒂芬看着离床边几米远之外飘着的斗篷说。它总喜欢看着他们——托尼以前挺讨厌这样的，不过后来他们都不大情愿的接受了这一点。“我可以做到，不过还是得有人用它操我，虽然只用手也不错……”

 

斯蒂芬停了一下冲着托尼狡黠的笑着说“不过，我觉得干我这件事你做的比我好。”

 

托尼忽略自己脸上突然爆开的热度笑了起来。这不要脸的小混蛋。“你是认真的在为了这个用狗狗眼求我吗？”

 

“挺有效果的。我能感觉到你的脉搏和灵气。”

 

“我的灵气怎么说？”

 

“他说你就是固执的可以做出一个复杂的机械屌而只是为了向我证明你 _能_ 做到。”

 

托尼在斯蒂芬的前额上落下一个吻。“你太懂我了。星期五，准备一下车间。”

 

“好的，斯塔克先生。”程序这样答道。

 

“星期五，别。”斯蒂芬说着，用一条发光的金色条带像是套马一样把托尼拽回床上。

 

“好的，斯特兰奇医生。”

 

托尼皱了皱眉说道“我不该给你她的权限的。”

 

“已经半夜两点了，现在你该休息了，亲爱的。”

 

托尼夸张的哀嚎了一下说到，“宝贝，可我得 _现在_ 就去证明你是错的。我已经有想法了。”

 

斯蒂芬解除了魔法然后将头靠在托尼胸口，在他皮肤上用手指打圈。斯蒂芬这样做的时候托尼总感觉有点微妙的紧张，他不知道这是斯蒂芬在撒娇还是在他身上画符文。“这些可以放到明早再说，安东尼。睡觉。”

 

托尼不满的哼了声，环住怀里的斯蒂芬，逼自己赶快入眠。或者至少在他大脑被关于这个新鲜玩具的想法充满的时候能休息一下。

 

 

 

                                ————————

 

在斯蒂芬跟他说关于他能够同意这件事唯一原因就只是他很固执而且急于求证的时候他就已经不管不顾了。

 

可在托尼给钢铁侠战衣更新了最终版本的程序并且终于看了看表的时候，他意识到自己刚刚一直在给一个先进的高科技按摩棒编程序并且安装到了本来为了保护市民安危的装备上，这一切只是因为他的男朋友说他 _能_ 做到。他就不自觉的觉得自己正中下怀。

 

斯蒂芬完全清楚怎么戳中他的痛点，那个漂亮小混蛋。通常情况下在托尼提出想要为了他做点什么东西的时候他总是那样惊异羞怯。托尼知道他们共享一份固执。他也知道斯蒂芬一直觉得他自己不值得那么好的东西，他也不怎么喜欢用这种方式解决什么问题。在他们开始交往之前托尼一直以为成为法师要发什么守贞禁欲的誓，尤其看王跟斯蒂芬谦逊到微妙的行径。结果他发现他们法师甚至没有底薪，难怪呢。

 

不过这战衣能让斯蒂芬行为突变其中肯定有蹊跷。现在他想到了，斯蒂芬肯定一直都对他的战衣有什么情结。

 

 

在他第一次敲了敲胸口让他的Mark L战衣以纳米科技的形式包裹他全身的时候他就注意到那法师盯了他 _好久_ 。托尼也知道那样确实挺性感的。不过还有一次，托尼救了斯蒂芬——就一次——抱着他飞向安全的地方，斗篷就假装他自己是块普通的布根本飞不起来一样。斯蒂芬的头被给了一下之后他一直晕头转向的没法好好开传送门，所以他就在整个飞行的途中用手来回摸着他被金属盔甲包裹的胸膛还气息不稳的说着“真棒”。原来这还不是法师的最爱。

 

在完成之后，他后退一步欣赏自己的杰作。绝对比他自己在M.I.T上学那会开玩笑做的按摩棒高级的多——真想给教授看看。

 

他不得不承认…真的很辣。

 

那根阴茎可以拆卸，他没法让纳米机器人灵活敏感到足以包裹他自己的，所以没做成中空的。这让他没法从这件事中得到任何 _直接的_ 快感，不过他很清楚他总能在…过程中找个机会脱掉战衣亲自上阵。那根金属阳具十分光滑，足以避免任何不适，而且比普通的更加灵活。比他自己的要更粗，斯蒂芬一定会喜欢。甚至还带有自动润滑和以不同频率和强度震动的功能。

 

除此之外，他最得意的部分就是整个配色风格，和钢铁侠战衣完全一致，大幅提升了满足斯蒂芬在被一个机器上的幻想的真实感。

 

托尼叹了口气。他越想这件事就越上心。

 

“星期五，打电话给斯蒂芬。”

 

如他所说，没过多久斯蒂芬的声音就从他旁边的屏幕里传出回荡在他的车间里。托尼把通话转到手机上，依旧在做一些最后的调整，测试这个新仪器的动作模式。

 

“嘿，宝贝。你好吗？”

 

他听到从斯蒂芬那头的背景音中传来的脚步声和一些奇怪的敲击声，随后斯蒂芬也用类似的敲击声回应着。“抱歉，我在和其他一些法师说话。我在……开会。”

 

“听起来不太好。”

 

“真的没事。其实更像是个跨维度社区家长会。高级的法师们向其他人报告最近的情况和至尊法师的人选。很有深度，有点无聊，不过有一些超自然的生命体和存在我想让你见见。瓦来利亚人用敲击声互相沟通，但是他们的所有语言翻译过来都只是一种情绪状态并不带有任何确切的情景。我在试图不用咒语理解他们，可是这个比梵文和拉丁语都要难。”斯蒂芬说道。

 

“你怎么样？”

 

托尼微笑起来。斯蒂芬有时候总会开始自言自语。挺可爱的。

 

“这个嘛，我有点小惊喜送给你。”

 

“哦？什么啊？”

 

“还记得你之前跟我提过的想要我调整一下战衣的事吗？”托尼拐着弯说着，希望斯蒂芬能明白他的暗示。他多半不会希望托尼就这么直接在电话里讨论他们的性生活，尤其当他身处一屋子的巫师之间。

 

他听到斯蒂芬深吸一口气。“好的，如果真如我所想，这大概不会是个 _小_ 惊喜。”

 

操。斯蒂芬现在听起来完全已经因为这个 _暗示_ 欲火焚身。托尼已经等不及想看看他们真正用上这个的时候法师的样子了。“你想看看照片嘛？”托尼问道，伸手准备打开视频通话。

 

“不。我想让它还是个真的惊喜。”听到斯蒂芬声音里的笑意让他觉得做这一切都值了。“从认识你那一刻起我就知道一切都会很棒。”

 

“只有最好的东西配得上我的男人。”托尼说到。“你多久能过来？”

 

斯蒂芬再次敲出刚刚的咔哒声，和刚刚提到的外星人交流，随后对其他人说了种其他什么语言。这个听起来像是拉丁语。“几个小时。不会很久。我结束之后会直接传送去你房间。”

 

“等不及了。”

 

“待会见，安东尼。”斯蒂芬说道。随后快速的低语着，“我爱你。谢谢你愿意花时间为我们做这些傻事。”

 

对托尼来说在帮别人做了点东西之后从他们嘴里听到诸如 _谢谢你_ 一类的话实在不是常有的事。其实基本没人会这么做，除了彼得，不过那孩子如果有一两秒钟没有在表示谢意估计就要爆炸了。话说回来，从斯蒂芬那听到这个，还这样的真诚真的…很好，即便他只是在为了这些荒谬的性爱玩具而道谢。

 

“没什么大不了的。我喜欢为你造点什么。”托尼回应道，他很庆幸斯蒂芬看不到他烧红的脸。“我也爱你。待会见。”

 

之后斯蒂芬挂掉电话，托尼又看向他的宝贝工程，将手机放在一边，双手撑在腰间。

 

“行了，看我。”托尼说道。装甲遵从指令做到，它是五号样本。在没人穿着的时候会依照他的创造者的命令行动。“我现在压力很大，你能明白吗？别给我搞砸了。”

 

它点了点头。

 

“这个也别搞砸了。”托尼说道，指了指那个铁阳具。它也点了点头。

 

托尼搓着双手，“我有个想法。”

 

 

 

托尼在进入房间的时候就已经开始期待了。星期五在法师进入大楼的一瞬间就已经通知了他。不过他没想到的是斯蒂芬已经为他节省时间脱光了衣服摊开在他床上。托尼为眼前赏心悦目的景象微笑起来。他刚刚冲着屏幕编程几小时并且听着老摇滚乐轰炸耳朵帮他保持注意力，而现在取而代之的时斯蒂芬一手撑起头冲他笑着。

 

“某人很饥渴啊。”托尼说到，脱下外套和裤子但是还穿着短裤。

 

“漫长的一天。而且我等了这个好久了。”斯蒂芬上下打量着托尼，伸手示意他靠近些。托尼领会到这一点爬上床停在斯蒂芬上方，双手撑在他头两侧。“我还是在为你真的这么做了而震惊呢。”

 

“你好像很激动。”托尼调笑到，“我本来以为你会有更奇异的癖好呢。”

 

“我有，不过我们才交往几个月，我还不想把你吓跑。”

 

托尼紧张的笑了笑。“不违法吧？”

 

“天哪，不。只是一点社会禁忌。还有些纯口头相关的。”斯蒂芬拉下托尼亲吻他，蹭着他还没挂掉的胡茬笑着。“我们的钢铁朋友呢。”

 

“别着急，宝贝。”托尼的嘴唇上下划过斯蒂芬下颚和苍白修长的脖颈，留下一个个粉红的印记和刮痕。斯蒂芬在他身下呻吟着，张开双腿环过他的腰，毫无保留地将托尼的跨部向他拉近。

 

托尼伸出一只手向下，一根手指钩住斯蒂芬内裤的边缘，离开他的脖子好欣赏眼前的一切。斯蒂芬抬起屁股让他的男朋友能更容易地脱掉他最后的衣物。托尼一根手指轻柔的抵住他闭合的穴口，意识到他已经湿透了的时候发出一声轻笑。“一直在想我吗？”托尼问道，终于用最好的视角看到了 _完整的_ 斯蒂芬。

 

“托尼…”斯蒂芬喘息到，抓住托尼的双肩拉下他再次亲吻。“如果不是你说好了要穿着装甲操我我现在就已经坐在你脸上了。”

 

“天哪。”托尼忍不住抵着斯蒂芬双腿磨蹭着胯间，每个动作都让他还被束缚在内裤里的阴茎更硬些。不过他还得信守承诺。他现在实在难以将注意力集中在他待会还得把战衣呼唤出来的事实上，尤其是斯蒂芬火热的后穴感觉 _好极了_ 。而且那男人现在在他身下扭动着，臀部上下摆动试图紧紧贴着他，颤抖的手指轻轻的扣进他肩膀。“我不能就这样上你吗?”

“等钢铁侠操我之后就轮到你了。”斯蒂芬面带微笑呻吟道。

 

“想不到你这么有毅力。”

 

“有个专门的咒语。”

 

“真好。”

 

斯蒂芬哀怨地说道，“托尼…”

 

“好，好。”托尼起身下了船，穿上刚刚脱掉的外套然后在中央轻轻敲了两下。

 

斯蒂芬双手撑着起身一脸兴奋地盯着装甲开始慢慢的包裹住托尼，像是某种液体，直到他被最轻薄灵活的一版钢铁侠战衣完全覆盖为止。斯蒂芬肉眼可见的兴奋起来，脸颊染上红晕，眼睛上下扫过钢铁质感的胸膛和挂在他大腿上的装甲。

 

“你说你喜欢装甲的时候真没在开玩笑。”托尼指出这一点，小心翼翼地将双手放在斯蒂芬膝盖上，再次分开他的双腿。斯蒂芬，完全，真实地， _十分_ 肉眼可见的兴奋着。他现在得十分小心地不要太用力。装甲本身是为了战斗而准备的而不是为了性爱。他不想调低整体性能最后再忘记调回去。“等等，你是只喜欢装甲，还是所有机器人？”

 

斯蒂芬咬住嘴唇。“我和其他孩子一样喜欢变形金刚。”

 

“…你对环视没什么特殊想法，对吧？”

 

“操，没有。他太像人了。”

 

“我都不知道该感觉松了口气还是害怕了。”托尼打趣地说道，注意到当他用金属包覆的手指划过斯蒂芬大腿内侧的皮肤时激起地一片鸡皮疙瘩，完全忽略了他的后穴，即使现在斯蒂芬已经止不住的颤抖起来。在他不注意的时候，星期五已经在装甲内部他视野的角落显示出了斯蒂芬的心率，在托尼缓慢挑逗他的时候不断加快。

 

“想看看真正的礼物吗?”

 

斯蒂芬点了点头。“太想了。”

 

现在装甲还在一个芭比男友肯的状态，而托尼马上叫星期五激活了方案：SG-1，又名方案：斯蒂芬的礼物一号。希望是诸多的其中之一。他最开始想起名叫斯蒂芬的礼物，不过这大大提高了他们在不经意的对话间不小心激活它的概率。现在他只要小心别再除了斯蒂芬之外的人面前提到星际奇兵。

 

在变化过程开始的时候斯蒂芬坐了起来，双腿张开裹着装甲的胯部还抵着他的大腿，他想好好看看正顶着他形成的那个东西。一个铁阴茎——头部光滑，安全的分节，比一般的性器要灵活得多。带着红色和金黄色的细节涂装，和整体装甲保持一致，就像它本身就是装甲的一部分一样。事实上它只是为了斯蒂芬而做的，他根本看不够。

 

斯蒂芬伸手去抓住它，颤抖的指尖在托尼动作着将金属性器抵住他湿润的穴口时裹住稳定的性器根部。在他碰到它的瞬间，那根阴茎回应着变得更加温暖，装甲的温度会根据斯蒂芬的心率和性唤起程度调整——如果你问问他，那感觉好极了。

 

“安东尼，它…这…无与伦比。”斯蒂芬呻吟着，实验性的套弄着。“你有感觉吗?”

 

“没有。这都是为你做的，宝贝。”托尼在装甲中松了松肩膀。“什么都感觉不到，不过这场面真是好极了，没什么好抱怨的。”

 

“不得不说，我一个人独享确实有点难。”

 

托尼笑道，“我确信你也能想出什么魔法小惊喜的。”

 

托尼将铁阴茎冰凉的前端抵住斯蒂芬的阴茎然后在它开始震动的时候看着斯蒂芬蜷缩起身子，眼睛因为这感觉睁大。斯蒂芬绝对没想到这个。“哦， _托尼_ …”

 

“喜欢吗？我就知道这一定感觉不错。”托尼说到，挪动臀部更用力的让震动着的物体更强的摩擦着斯蒂芬的阴茎，随后向下滑到他入口。斯蒂芬终于能从突如其来的感官中找回一点自我。“星期五，录下来，结束之后存进我的斯蒂芬文件夹。”

 

斯蒂芬惊喘一口气，用手指分开自己的穴口。“噢，我都有专属文件夹了？我好感动，斯塔克。”

 

“不是斯塔克，现在上你的是钢铁侠。*”

 

斯蒂芬哼了一声。“我真幸运。”他回答到，无伤大雅。法师向后靠回垫子上闭上双眼。“哦，钢铁侠。你救了我。我该 _怎样_ 报答你?”斯蒂芬夸张的说道。

 

托尼向前倾，抓住斯蒂芬头顶的床垫，沉默着。斯蒂芬似乎是明白了他的意思，很乐意演这一出。他双手覆上钢铁包裹的胸膛，感受着。“我什么都没有…不过我可以让你上我。你的 _魔鬼_ 上司斯塔克会允许你这样做吗？你的老二可比他的大。”

 

“嘿！”托尼说着，声音带着假装被冒犯的意思。“这个设定里斯塔克先生很爱他的机器人，谢谢。”

 

斯蒂芬笑了，摇了摇头。“好了好了，角色扮演结束。快来干我吧。”

 

托尼调低了振动频率，将阴茎推进斯蒂芬体内。草，他知道这是个礼物，可他真的希望自己也能感觉到对方。虽然那么熟悉，一直让托尼几乎无法呼吸——在他进入斯蒂芬的时候从对方双唇间发出的轻声叹息，斯蒂芬温暖湿润的包裹着他阴茎的触感，斯蒂芬尖叫着摆动臀部示意托尼更快更深的样子，就像他现在所做的一样。不过托尼现在只是他新玩具的支架。不是他自己。

 

托尼托住斯蒂芬双膝下方随后开始快速的晃动腰胯在斯蒂芬体内冲刺。他感觉不到的好处在于他可以完全掌握节奏，不让自己的意识随感觉游走。

 

托尼双眼盯着他腿间，深红色金属的阴茎轻松的在斯蒂芬体内进出。斯蒂芬说的对，他的确是有意把它做得比他自己的更大，都是为了斯蒂芬的喜好。将他完美的展开。托尼无法抑制的将钢铁覆盖的手滑上斯蒂芬的阴茎摩擦。当他这么做的时候斯蒂芬发出的声音无与伦比，声调更高，惊喜地随着低沉的呜咽和窒息般的呻吟。“托尼。托尼。再-再来。”

 

托尼拉近斯蒂芬将他一条腿抬上他的肩膀，他知道法师绝对足够灵活。他甚至可以让托尼将他双膝压在他胸膛上干他，斯蒂芬大概无所不能。“你想要更多吗，宝贝？我还有点小花样没用过呢。”

 

“想！天哪，你想做 _什么_ 都好。”斯蒂芬带着暗示的笑容抽泣到。

 

在托尼的指示下，在斯蒂芬体内的老二开始变粗变大，继续以先前的频率震动着。托尼放开了斯蒂芬的臀部和大腿，那上面之后一定会留下淤痕，不过现在斯蒂芬已经在美妙幻想中无法自拔，根本注意不到了。“哦。哦操。”斯蒂芬紧绷着抓紧床单，双手收紧。托尼轻松的握住他双手的手腕举过头顶，这样斯蒂芬就不会试图去抓任何可能会让他受伤的东西了。

 

被固定住的同时被托尼——或者说钢铁侠操弄着，托尼看出来这样的斯蒂芬马上就要迎来高潮。他口中溢出不断地呻吟，脸颊和胸膛都烧的通红。托尼在装甲下咬住嘴唇，希望赶紧结束这个他好自己也能享受一下，他的老二在他进到房间里的那一刻起就已经硬挺撑在内裤里，再加上斯蒂芬现在这样子…顺从地请求他，他简直不用碰就能射出来。斯蒂芬总是那样的沉着冷静，掌握一切，剩下其他样子为托尼展现，而且只为了他。

 

斯蒂芬弓起身子。“托尼，我要…操。摸我。 _摸摸我_ 。”他呻吟着，双手用力拉着托尼紧紧扣住他的手腕。托尼一只手摸上斯蒂芬的胯部，摩擦着他的性器，帮助他高潮。

 

法师在装甲和手指的抚弄下结束了一切，因为他被满足的幻想而湿的一塌糊涂。托尼不自觉地伸手去抚摸斯蒂芬的脸颊，将手指抵住他的唇瓣，斯蒂芬很高兴将唇边的双手舔舐干净，在这样做的时候目不转睛地盯着他面甲的平面，知道托尼正看着这一切并且在录像。

 

“天哪 _操_ ，斯蒂芬。”托尼低声说着。

 

斯蒂芬撑起身子亲吻他面甲大概是下颚的位置。“谢谢你。这真好。”

 

“没什么。嘿，那个，我能出来了吧？”托尼紧张的笑道。他现在彻底失去了能将注意力从他急需解放的老二上转移开的方法了。

 

“啊，当然。对不起，亲爱的。”斯蒂芬挪了挪，托尼在装甲的反应堆上再次轻点两下。斯蒂芬专注地看着装甲一点点退回进反应堆，一点点消融，然后他迅速将双手挪开托尼的胸口，害怕打扰这过程。

 

托尼在装甲解除的一瞬间压上了斯蒂芬，亲吻着斯蒂芬的脖子，抵着他男朋友赤裸汗湿的躯体摩擦。“真想念碰到你的感觉。”他这样说着，双手抚摸着斯蒂芬的身体，他的伤疤，他的头发——他的一切。

 

斯蒂芬快乐的叹息着，双手滑上托尼的后背。“需要帮忙吗？”

 

“ _务必_ 。”

 

斯蒂芬叫托尼背靠着床垫躺好。托尼只注意到在斯蒂芬挤进他腿间然后含住他老二的时候自己的大腿紧绷的疼。虽然不如能操进他后面那么好，可斯蒂芬在这方面 _很_ 有天赋，用他那在他刚刚被操的时候咬的发红的唇瓣含着他。斯蒂芬双手扶着托尼的腰吮吸着他。

 

托尼捧住斯蒂芬的脸侧，将他拉近直到斯蒂芬完整的吞进他的阴茎，脸颊泛红眼角湿润，试着适应咽反射。可斯蒂芬看起来无时无刻不在享受这一切。托尼最后全部射进他喉咙里，在他们一同喘着气的时候拉起斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬咳嗽了两下，可还是毫不在意的笑着。

 

“这…这可挺多的。”斯蒂芬低声说道。“你还好吗？”

 

托尼盯着他们头顶的屋顶点了点头，还在为刚刚所做的一切有点眩晕。“太好了。就是有点累。我的大腿疼死了。”

 

斯蒂芬将手放上托尼的大腿，掌心发出淡淡的蓝光，随后肌肉的抽痛缓解了很多。托尼放松的叹了口气，“好医生。”

 

“就当作是你为我做的一切的协力。”斯蒂芬挪开手，靠在托尼身上。他的身体比托尼的要更长更大，可他足够纤细所以并不很重。托尼双手环过他的腰。“下一次 _你_ 想做什么都行。”

 

“任何事？”

 

“我没什么忌讳。”

 

托尼想了想。“或许你可以…哦，我不知道——”

 

“好，安东尼，我会叫你爹地的。”

 

“别读心了！”

 

斯蒂芬长吁口气，“我没有，你只是很好懂。”

 

托尼在斯蒂芬靠着他笑起来的时候皱了皱眉，找准机会将法师压进他身下的床垫，一样开心地说着“那我给你点有难度*的瞧瞧。”

 

“那什么意思？哈！”斯蒂芬咯咯地笑着。“ _托尼_ ！”

 

End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

注：1：喷了，翻这句的时候满脑子都是“我穿装甲的时候是钢铁侠”

  2：hard：难，或者是硬。


End file.
